This invention relates to a tool for mounting to the ends of smooth wall tubes, for testing compressors, condensers, evaporator coils and other refrigeration components. More particularly, it relates to such a tool which can be quickly and automatically mounted to the ends of smooth wall tubes.
Tools for mounting to the end of smooth wall tubes generally are well known in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,077; 4,326,407; 4,225,159 and 4,154,465. While all of these disclosed tools are satisfactory for their intended purpose, they all fail to provide the improvements and advantages of the tool of the present invention.
For example, one advantage of the tool of the present invention is that no adjustment is required for its holding and sealing power. The tool self-adjusts to minor variations in tube OD.
Another advantage is that it uses the testing fluid to activate the internal mechanism of the tool to mount it to the end of a smooth wall tube.
Still another advantage is that all pressure must be released from the item being tested before the tool can be removed from the item. This is important to prevent accidental blow-off when attempting to remove a tool while the system is still pressurized.
A still further advantage is that the seal and internal parts can be quickly replaced or repaired without undue effort or time.
Yet another advantage is that there exists a pressure assist feature which will increase the force of the seal and split collet when test pressure is increased.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tool for smooth wall tubes having the above defined features and advantages.